


she pushes him

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	she pushes him

She pushes him against the wall. “I want you, Barton. I want you right here.” Her mouth is on his again, warm and wanting, her tongue languidly running over his as one of her hands begins to rub his cock through his trousers.  
Clint can’t help but grind into her hand even though the logical part of his brain is telling him not to. That logical voice gets softer and softer as he begins to harden at her touch. He pushes her back before he loses all control. “What has gotten into you?”  
Natasha remembers the sights and sounds of the two men who were up here before them. “Does it matter?” She undoes his belt and trousers. Then she slips her hand through the open fly of his boxer briefs and feels his hardening cock against her hand.  
“Fuck.” He pulls her towards him and kisses her with increased passion.  
She smiles as his mouth moves to her neck. Natasha is suddenly very glad she wore a skirt tonight. She pushes herself away from the archer. Her eyes never leave his as she reaches beneath her skirt and pulls down her underwear. There is a bit of resistance when the wet fabric leaves her. Tasha steps out of them and returns her attentions to Clint. Pulling her skirt up, she presses herself against him and kisses his chin and the line of his jaw.  
Clint’s hand reaches down and presses against the outside of the spy’s leg. It travels up her body to her ass, which clenches as soon as it feels his touch. His fingers find her crack and travel down then forward until he feels her clit. She’s so much wetter than he expected, and her body leans into his touch.  
Natasha sucks on his earlobe. “Condom. Now.”  
The archer gets his condom out of his wallet but has trouble opening it. The spy snatches it out of his hand and rips it open with her teeth. She puts it on him, unrolling the rubber along his cock. The fact that it is her doing it makes if feel amazing rather than like a chore.  
She looks at his cock. It’s at attention and ready to server her. Her eyes travel up his body, still clothed in his black pants and black t-shirt. She wraps a leg around his waist, sliding him into her. Natasha begins to move her hips back and forth as his back is pressed against the wall. Now that a rhythm is beginning, the spy can see a question forming in Clint’s eyes. She presses her mouth to his before he can speak and speeds up her hips.  
Clint is used to Natasha’s directness when it comes to sex, but even she usually likes a bit of build up, a little foreplay to enhance the mood. There is none of that here. And now she is fucking him as though he were that red, white, and blue dildo that Logan got Steve. It feels even more impersonal then their usual coupling. Again, he isn’t complaining. It feels fucking amazing. He’s just holding her tight as she undulates and thrusts against him, using him to reach her climax as quickly as possible.  
Natasha flings her head back and opens her mouth. No sound comes out just heavy breaths. Her hips move faster, harder, feeling herself move up and down Clint’s engorged shaft. The friction is amazing even as her wetness increases. And then he’s moving his hips to meet hers. The increase in force is making her back arch with pleasure. She feels her body begin to shake in anticipation and the nearness of her release.  
As her body pulses against his, Clint keeps his thrusts a tiny bit slower so that she is traveling up and down his dick twice for every time he meets her. He feels her nails dig into his shoulders, hears her breath come with just a touch of moaning. She’s always been fairly quiet almost disconcertingly so compared to most of the other women he’s been with. So the tiny sounds only help to bring him closer to the edge.  
And then she’s coming, riding him more slowly and deliberately as her orgasm makes her muscles convulse in pleasure. And Clint is meeting her there. He ejaculates into the condom, his hips continuing to thrust as her pulsing spasms milk his cock of the remaining semen.  
They remain there, holding onto each other as their breaths become calmer and their muscles relax after the release.


End file.
